Dont get caught
by lordbubbington
Summary: When Rachel and Quinn decide to get risky in the choir room, but is someone watching?


Even though I'd like to own Faberry, I dont.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, We're gonna get caught." Rachel told the blond girl pulling her along the school.<p>

"Rach, don't worry. We wont get caught, everyone is gone!" Quinn told the worried girl.

Quinn stopped at the glee club, pulling Rachel into the empty room. "Here."

"Here?" Rachel looked around franticly. "Teachers could walk by, Students, _students. _" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel's face to hers.

Quinn gave Rachel a pasionate kiss, slowly moving into a sexy kiss. Slipping her tounge into Rachel's mouth after a few moments. Quinn pulled away. "You still worried, Rach?" The shorter girl batted her eyes.

"No, but what if someone see's... you know _us_?" Quinn shrugged and sat Rachel down.

Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "Rach, You worry way to much. I dont give a fuck about the others in the glee club. I dont care if they dont like the way I stare at you, I kiss you, or I _touch _you. Why? Because I love you Rachel and most of all, _I want you_." Quinn smiled and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black lace bra.

Rachel's knees began to buckle. "Q-Quinn. Not here." Quinn nodded.

Quinn pulled a chair out infront of Rachel. "Im gonna make you watch, Rach." Quinn pulled off her skirt and sat in the chair. Quinn put her hand on the back of Rachel's neck pulling her close to kiss her. Rachel layed a faint kiss on each of Quinns collarbones and sat back in her chair.

Rachel pulled off her vest, her button-up shirt went next. Rachel wore a white bra with gold stars printed on it. Rachel could feel herself getting wetter staring at Quinn. She pulled down her skirt. Rachel looked over a Quinn, who was on the edge of her seat.

Quinn moved her hands to her back, unhooking her bra. Letting the cloth fall into her lap. Rachel looked down at Quinns perky breast letting out a small moan. Quinn smiled and stood up. "W-Where are you going?" Rachel asked the blond.

Quinn looked down at her and giggled. Quinn walked over behind and kissed Rachels neck. "Q-Quinn." Quinn reached down and unhooked Rachels bra.

Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn closer to her body. Rachel like this feeling, being able to get caught at anytime. Rachel kissed Quinns neck, moving slowly down to her breast. Quinn let hand down to Rachel's panties, slowly rubbing the front of the cloth.

Rachel let out small moans against Quinn chest. "_More_." Rachel told Quinn.

Quinn smiled and did as told, She moved her fingers inside of the cloth, slipping her fingers into Rachel's slits. "God, Rachel. You're so tight." Quinn moved her finger in and out of Rachel slowly. Rachel let out a raspy moan. Quinn pulled out her finger and looked at Rachel. Rachel gave the blond a pout, wanting more.

"Q-Quinn, why did you stop?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel. Quinn tugged on the cloth of her panties, slowly moving them down her legs. Rachel watched, and slid her hand to her heat. Rachel began to rub her clit at the sight of Quinn. "Quinn, Im gonna come for you." Rachel make out in pants.

Quinn watched Rachels hands make circles around her clit. Quinn began to moan at the sight, She moved head down to Rachel's heat and gave her some help. Quinn began to lick and suck around Rachels fingers. "Oh, god. _Quinn!_" Rachel screamed, using her free hand to run though Quinns hair. "Quinn, finger yourself for me. _Do it._"

Quinn smiled against Rachel's tight pussy and moved her fingers down to her heat. Quinn began to rub herself, moaning against Rachel. "Oh, Rach. Mmm!" Quinn moaned.

"_Y-yes, Quinn._" Rachel's body wanted Quinn. Quinn on her, Quinn in her, Her in Quinn. Rachel moved her free hand to Quinns ass, spanking her. Quinn moaned at the shock of the spank.

"_Mmm. Rachel, come for me_." Quinn told Rachel. Rachel let out a loud moan.

"God, Quinn. Right _there_." Rachel moaned. Quinn added another finger, rubbing circles into Rachels clit. Rachel pulled her hand away from her heat and moved to Quinn's. Rachel moved slid her middle finger into Quinn, in a pace. Fast, slow, slow, slow, fast, fast, slow, fast. And repeat. Rachel's knees began to buckle, She felt her mind slowly go blank. "_Mmm... Q!" _Rachel screamed as she hit her orgasm.

Rachels fingers continued to work magic on Quinn as she hit her orgasm. "_R-Rachel!_" Quinn yelled. Hearing the moans of Rachel plus have her fingers in Quinn, caused Quinn to unravel. Quinn hit her orgasm, throwing her head back and letting out a moan along with a few curse words.

They both came down from the highs. "Rach... Just wow." Rachel grinned, and kissed Quinn.

"Get dressed, Here Q." Rachel handed Quinn her panties. They put their clothes on together.

"Well we didn't get caught." Quinn told Rachel, winking. Rachel smiled and nodded, They walked out hand and hand.

Two shadows came out from Mr. Shues office. "That. Was. Hot!" The blond said to the brunette.

"Totally." Santana told Brittany. "We should do that. I call this room next Tuesday." Santana winked and pulled Brittany out.


End file.
